Talking to the Bump
by eli2.0
Summary: My first ever uploaded story, go easy on me guys. This is a sweet little one shot of the morning after Ana and Christian find out Blip is a baby boy. Christian's POV. Enjoy, and please comment and review.


Talking to the Bump

CPOV

I open my eyes to a fresh morning, Ana is still sleeping peacefully beside me. I shift so that I am facing her, not even bothering to be subtle about it, my Ana could sleep through an earthquake and not even stir. She's just so peaceful when she sleeps, and god damn it she's so beautiful! How did I ever get so lucky? Not only do I have her, but she's also giving me a healthy baby boy. I just can't help the wide smile that spreads across my face every time I think about it. A baby boy. My baby boy.

We found out yesterday that Little Blip was a boy. And I had told Ana multiple times that I only wanted a healthy baby and that I had no real preference, but to be honest I really don't think I wanted a girl. No, let me rephrase I just don't think I would handle it too well. With Ana as her mom, my baby girl would, without a doubt, be the most gorgeous little girl anyone has ever seen. And thus, be the envy of every man and women as well in her adult years.

And well, as a man I know how we think. I can't even get Ana out of my head for more than five minutes and it's not always just sweet thoughts. Mostly lustful thoughts of what we do together or what I plan to do with her. How I'd like to take her hard, and rough, and what I like to do with that smart mouth of hers… Damn it, I am getting hard already, I clearly have no more control where my wife is involved.

And that is exactly why I don't think I should have a girl. I know Ana thinks I'm too much of a "Control Freak" already, but I would be fifty times worst if I had a daughter. Any guy who would even glance at her twice would hear from me. I don't think I would ever rest soundly knowing the thoughts men would have about my sweet little girl. No. Definitely no way that I can have a girl. And if I should, she better not be pretty. She would be tall and built like me, and she'd have a face only her parents could love, and I'd cover up from head to toe to prevent anyone from even looking at my daughter twice.

When Dr Greene told us Blip was in fact a boy, I felt a weight I didn't even know was there lift from my chest. I can't wait to meet this little guy. I scoot down the bed so that I am facing Ana's bump. She is getting so big these days, it makes the whole thing seem more real. I trace my fingers down and around her stomach gently. It's so fascinating to me that our baby is growing so well in Ana's tiny little body. It overjoys me to know that my little boy is all snug in his Mummy's tummy.

I place a gentle kiss to her stomach waiting to see if the little guy will respond, but he remains quiet. And since now that I know a little bit more about who this little invader inside my wife is, I don't feel so silly talking to the bump. And so I begin to sing softly to him. I quietly hum the tune to _Frère Jacques_ to my son.

"Good morning baby boy," I tell him after my sing song. "Are you awake Little Blip? It's Daddy." And as soon as I say this, I feel this intense warm feeling in my heart. Realisation hits hard. Ana is his Mommy and I am his Daddy. We did this. And this revelation seems almost magical. I am overwhelmed by this immense amount of love I feel for someone whom I haven't even met. I didn't know that was possible. There's a big lump of emotion stuck in my throat and I kiss my baby boy all wrapped up in his Mummy's tummy. "I'm here Baby Grey. Daddy's here. And don't tell Mummy this but," I whisper conspiratorially to him. "I love you so much, son." And I kiss him again. And this time he kicks in response. Wow! My little man has quite a punch on him. I can't help but laugh.

I look up to see if he has woken Ana up. And sure enough she is looking down at me with glassy eyes and a soft smile gracing her lips. "Oh, now look what you've done Little Blip," I admonish him playfully "you woke Mummy up. Tut Tut." With one last kiss for my baby boy, I climb up to kiss my baby girl. I let my lips linger on hers for a while longer, they always get so much softer when she cries. Ana brings her hand up and tangles her fingers in my hair keeping me in place when I begin to pull away. But I don't put up much of a fight, I could kiss my beautiful girl all day.

After what seems like a long time, we mutually sigh and break the kiss. I rub my nose along hers, down her chin and along her cheek bone, taking in her unique smell. I am engulfed in her sweet scent. We are so close that we share the same breath. "Good morning, Mummy," I gently kiss the corner of her mouth. She half laughs and half sobs in response, her eyes are shining with happy tears and she's smiling from ear to ear. She is truly a sight to behold, even with her morning bed head she is absolutely gorgeous.

"Good morning, Daddy!" She whispers to me shyly. God I love her. I give her another quick peck on the lips.  
"Hi baby, your lips are so soft to kiss right now. They always are when you've been crying." I smile at her.  
"I love you Christian. And damn you for making me cry first thing in the morning," she laughs/cries again.  
"How did I manage that, Mrs Grey?"  
"Like you don't know. Stop being coy Mr Grey, it really doesn't suit you. But seriously Christian," she continues softly, "waking up to you talking to our baby bump is the most beautiful and best wakeup call I've ever had. And… your secret is safe with Blip," she winks at me.

I smile back at her, lowering my body onto hers. "Best wakeup call? Really Mrs Grey? I think I'm going to have some fun trying to outdo myself." I smirk down at her while pushing gently into her soft wetness. I moan appreciatively at how she is always ready for me. This will be fun indeed.


End file.
